


Polka dots and stripy socks

by Minne_My



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nonsense, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Poem





	Polka dots and stripy socks

Polka dots and stripy socks

Washed throughout the day

But polka dots and stripy socks

Belong in the month of May.

With a tick and a tock

The Grandfather clock

Sleeps throughout the day

But the foxglove bells are gloves for the fox

That will stay in the sun all day.

She steps, she knocks, she picks up some rocks

To skim the milk over the fray

Her lovely long locks dyed from a small box

Makes everything likely to stay.

The peal of the chime

The silver young rhyme

She picks up some berries, some acorns, a stray

She lives in a dream

Picked apart at the seam

Before the dawn loses its grey.


End file.
